


and this little house is enough

by GalaxyGhosty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: "When you start loving someone newYoulaughat the indecisiveness of loveRemember when you were sureThe last one was the oneAnd now here you areRedefining the oneall over again."-rupi kaurChase never expected to fall in love after Stacy. High school sweetheart or not, love had always been once and eternal for him. Some trysts here and there, but nothing concrete, no one willing to take a single dad with two kids and blooming alcoholism. And then he met that ridiculous street magician. The rest is history.Snippets of his new life and new family with Marvin.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I was having kind of a shit day when I wrote these pieces. I've always had a super deep love of Trickshot despite its rarity, and I wanted something cute and good to spend my time on while I was working.
> 
> I think I'll make this a chapter fic for a rainy day--updating as I get the inspiration or as I need pick-me-ups throughout the semester. 
> 
> If you guys have any ideas or things you'd like to see, feel free to shoot me an ask over on Tumblr or hit me up with a comment!

“Babe. Babe. Please, wake up. I’ve been thinking about this nonstop for three hours.” 

Chase slowly rouses himself from his slumber at the soft, incessant hands of his boyfriend. Marvin shakes him with ruthless abandon, and there’s some sort of mute desperation in that gesture that has him catching his fingers, squeezing them gently, before he even opens his eyes. 

He rubs the sleep from them with his free hand as he glances at him over his shoulder. “What’s wrong, kitten? What happened?”

Marvin looks different without his mask, his face a sprawling mess of burn scars, but his eyes are brighter against the disheveled skin. He’s beautiful either way, and Chase will stand by that, at least, until his dying breath. He’s stopped wearing it to bed since Chase asked.

“Sam called me _papa_ today,” Marvin’s voice is a little off, combing his fingers through his hair. It’s getting long, curling at the ends. “And apparently Grayson’s been referring to me as papa in all of his drawings. Chase Brody, what the _hell_ are you teaching them?”

Oh, fuck. He’s tired. Having two children both under the age of ten really wear on him, even if he doesn’t have them all the time. He never stops being a dad, anyhow. Chase sits up, stretching out his shoulders before holding onto Marvin’s hand. He rubs a soothing thumb over the back of his palm, yawning as he mumbles, “I didn’t tell them to call you papa.”

“Then why are they doing it?” Marvin’s voice peaks, before breaking. Sometimes, it’s cute when he squeaks like that. Not now, though. “Oh, shit, shit, shit, Chase. _Chase_. I can’t. I’m not--I can’t. I’m not a dad. You’re the dad.”

“That’s right,” Chase soothes. “I’m Daddy.” 

“Ew,” Marvin murmurs, so out of it, before shaking his head. “Okay, but. Like. Shit. I’m just. I’m just the guy that their dad is dating, okay? I’m not--I’m not _papa_ or _pep pep_ or _father_ or even fucking _dad_ , Chase. I’m just Mister Marvin. Don’t you get it?”

“Kids are impressionable,” Chase raises his hand, kissing the knuckles gently. “They see you with Daddy all the time. You spend more nights here with Daddy instead of at your own place. You go out on dates with Daddy all the time. You pick them up from school when Daddy’s busy at work. You bring them gifts on Christmas, their birthdays, and even when you just feel like it. You’re here for breakfast in the morning, dinner in the evenings. Kitten, what are they supposed to think?”

Marvin sucks in a breath, avoiding looking him in the eye. “Chase, I’m serious, I--”

“Baby,” Chase murmurs, brushing a stray strand of hair from his face. Unconsciously, the other leans into his touch. He’s so goddamn exhausted, but Marvin won’t let him rest until he puts this issue at ease. He sleeps better with Marvin curled against him anyway. “Baby, it’s okay. I’ll tell them, okay? Tell ‘em not to call you that. I’ll even pretend it’s because I’m jealous and want to be their only dad. Okay?” 

The tension in his face seems to loosen at that. “Okay. Sorry. I just. I’m not--I’m not good at parents, and stuff. You know me and my dad, we--”

“Welcome to the club,” the full beer cans in the trash and sobriety chips in his drawer make him a full fledged member of the shitty dad brigade, even if it’s been years since Chase laid eyes on his father. “It’s okay, Marv. I promise. You don’t have to take that responsibility.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I,” Marvin’s voice drops to a whisper. “I just...they’re good kids, Chase. I don’t want to fuck them up.”

“If Daddy being an alcoholic and Mommy being a gold digger didn’t fuck them up, I doubt Mister Marvin with the little cat mask can do anything to harm them,” Chase runs his fingers through his hair. “I did a lot of dating around after Stacy, Marv. None of them ever liked my kids. My kids never liked them. And I put my kids first, always. No hesitation. But with you, they…” 

Marvin covers Chase’s hands with his own as he speaks. He swallows, his gaze unwavering. “They love you.. Almost as much as I do. Do you know what Grayson asked me for, for Christmas?”

He says nothing. Chase shakes his head. “He’d swiped Sam’s house key, asking me to give it to you, make you part of the family, for real. I gave the key back to Sam, of course. I told him I’d think about it. He’d have to wait and see.”

Christmas is two months away. 

Chase lets out a low sigh. “Stacy was my first love. She will always be. And what we had, Marv, it was good. She gave me my two beautiful kids. Much of a bitch as she turned out to be, I wouldn’t trade the two of them for anything.”

Marvin’s always been better about holding in emotion, but he sees that bit of a facade crumbling, throat bobbing. 

“I love you, Marvin,” and fuck, Chase feels the swell of emotion in his chest, rising, and rising, until his eyes sting, just a bit. “I love you so much. I don’t think I’d be here today without you. Without your unending strength. My spitfire, vicious, fierce and loyal. There is a me in the world that doesn’t know you, doesn’t love you, and I never want to be him, ever. I don’t care how much money he’s got, or how much talent, or how much his life is together. I want to be right here, with you, always. Do you get that?”

“Yeah,” Marvin whispers, his voice in a rasp. “Jesus Christ, Brody, you sound like you’re proposing.”

Chase cups his cheek, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. It’s chaste, and fleeting. 

“Nah,” Chase murmurs. “That comes later. I’m just practicing.” 

Marvin looks paralyzed by that thought. In fear or anticipation, Chase is much too tired to figure it out. He pats his cheek once, before moving his hands to straighten out his lopsided tee. He rubs another soothing set of circles into his wrist, before bringing it to his lips, kissing one, then the other in turn. 

“Get some sleep, kitten,” Chase hums, coaxing him to lay down. “None of this is happening now. When you’re ready, you’ll tell me.” 

“And if I’m never ready?” Marvin dares to ask, voice but a subtle vibration next to his ear, as he lays down beside him. Their noses almost touch. 

“Then I’ll settle for having you right here, just like this,” Chase puts an arm around him. “For however long you want me.” 

Marvin nuzzles into his chest, warm, solid, and real. He’ll never get tired of the way he fits perfectly against him, like a puzzle piece, perfect and wonderful in every way. 

“I love you,” is the last thing Chase hears, as his consciousness dips out, the blinds pulled on his metaphorical room. “If my heart is anywhere, it’s with you.” 

_Then how lucky I am to hold it_ , he finds himself thinking, before everything fades to black.


	2. two

“So, uh. I got news, Marv. How much do you love me?”

“Oh, no,” Marvin’s voice comes from the kitchen. “What did you do, Chase?” 

Chase peers his head around the corner, at which he finds his boyfriend’s masked face tilted back at him. He has a raised brow, lips curled into half of a smile, amused and exasperated all at once.

“I just got a call from Stacy,” Chase flits his phone between his hands. “She said that she can’t keep the kids over, ‘cause there’s a gas leak in the apartment. She’s going to stay with her sister, and, they don’t have room in her house for Sam and Grayson. So…”

Unconsciously, he tucks his lower lip between his teeth, waiting for his reaction. Marvin knows about his children--it was probably the first thing Chase brought up when they started this whole shindig of dating, before they got too into it. Marvin had been relatively fine with the idea, or so it seemed.

Now was the moment of truth. 

“So you’re gonna take them for the next few days,” Marvin finishes for him, nodding his head. “Starting tonight.”

“Starting tonight,” Chase echoes, sliding his phone into his pocket. “So...you good with that?”

“Would it matter if I said no?” Marvin asks him, not unkind. “I mean, it’s not like you wouldn’t take them if I said no, right?”

He offers a shrug. “Well, no. But. I’d at least call a rain check on our date night if you weren’t.”

“I’m okay with it,” Marvin decides, voice light, airy. “When’ll they be here?”

“Probably in about thirty minutes,” Chase says, unable to keep the smile from his lips. “Little longer, though. They’re my kids. Don’t move in a hurry.”

At this, he laughs, before shaking his head. Marvin surveys the kitchen idly. “Yeah, yeah, that’s...that’s fine. I’ll be sure to make something they’ll like. Do they like chicken florentine? Do they know what that is?”

“They’re kids, dude,” he shakes his head, moving into the kitchen to kiss him gently. Marvin tilts his head, slotting their lips together. “I think I can probably feed them chicken nuggets.”

“It’s pasta,” Marvin argues. “Kids like pasta.” 

“Kids do like pasta,” Chase concedes. “We’ll give it a shot.”

~~

Grayson’s holding his hand, Sam’s holding the end of his shirt as he walks them into the house. 

“Sam, Gray, Daddy wants you to meet someone,” he tells them, and lowering his voice, smiling. “So, remember how Daddy was telling you he met someone?”

“Yeah,” Sam says, tugging on his shirt. “Are they here?” 

Chase nods. Grayson squeezes his hand. He jumps up and down a bit. “We’re really? We’re really gonna meet him?”

“Mmhm,” he hums, peering at the kitchen doorway, still vacant. Not for long. “He even made dinner for your guys. Are you hungry?”

They cheer, and before Chase can open his mouth to call for Marvin, he sees him standing in the doorway, rocking back and forth, hands buried deep into the pockets of his apron. 

Warmth blooms in his chest. “Kids, this is Marvin. Marvin, this is my daughter Samira, and my son Grayson.” 

Marvin inclines his head, and Chase watches his lips move to make words, to say anything, but nothing comes out. He half fears that Marvin’s just going to duck back into the kitchen, frightened, but instead he walks forward with gusto, kneeling down to their level. 

Sam’s watching him with her big blue eyes, curious, and Chase can tell her hand is itching to reach out and tug on his mask. But she doesn’t, because she’s a good girl. 

His boyfriend raises a hand, gentle, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. When he pulls it back, there’s a quarter in his hand. 

“You must be your father’s child,” Marvin murmurs, his voice like air. “Only someone he made could be this lucky.”

Taking her hand, he places the coin into her palm. Sam appears to be stunned, looking down at the coin, and back up to him, and back to the coin, and back to him. Marvin turns his attention to Grayson.

“Let’s see about you…” Marvin peers at him closely, and Grayson tucks against Chase’s leg. He’s always been rather timid, especially around people he doesn’t know. He reaches into his sleeve, withdrawing another quarter. It sparkles in the little light. “Ready?” 

Clapping his hands together, Grayson watches as Marvin opens his hands, and the quarter is gone. He gasps, softly, removing himself from his father to touch his open palms. “W-where…?”

“Hmm,” Marvin looks him over. He pokes him in the side, eliciting a little squeak. Grayson shimmies away, a bit fearful, but the hand at his back seems to soothe him a bit. “Not there.”

Raising a hand, taps his ear. Grayson giggles a bit. “Not there.” 

Marvin snaps his fingers, after a moment, as though reaching a grand epiphany. “I’ve got it. Let me try…” 

He offers out a hand, and Grayson stares at it, unblinking, flickering back and forth and Chase puts a hand out to his shoulder, a small assurance. Still, he hesitates, and Chase fears he won’t do it.

But, tentatively, he places his hand in Marvin’s. His boyfriend lets out a little hum, giving his palm a little rub, before clicking his tongue. When he removes his hand, there, in Grayson’s palm, is the quarter.

“Looks like you’ve got some magic in you too,” Marvin says, his teeth showing through a thinly veiled smile. He looks so...delighted. Happy.

Chase’s heart swells at his son’s wide, excited eyes, as he looks back at him. “Daddy, did you--”

“I saw it, buddy,” he assures him, and Sam’s already bouncing up and down with unbridled energy. She’s buzzing, and he sees the questions zooming around her head, wanting to know how he did that. Chase thinks of all the tricks he’s going to show him, and he’s so _relieved_. He pats both of his children on the shoulders. “Now, are you two hungry or what? Daddy is starving. Marvin spent all night making dinner for us.”

With a quarter in their hands, Sam and Grayson lock eyes, and Chase has but a second to call out, “Go wash your hands!” before they’re gone. 

Marvin’s still on his knees, looking down at his hands, like he can’t believe that just happened. He looks so spacey and confused that Chase can’t help but pat him on the head, murmuring out, “I like you on your knees, baby, but maybe not while my kids are here.”

He snorts, rising to his feet. Through his mask, he sees Marvin’s grey eyes giving him that look, annoyed and amused mixed into one neat little package. 

Reaching out, Chase takes him by the wrists, pulling him close for a quick kiss, letting his lips linger, ghosting them across his cheek. “You did great, baby. You really got ‘em.”

“Let’s see how they feel after dinner,” Marvin snickers, letting out a soft sigh. “That’s the _real_ test.” 

“Daddy, hurry up!” Sam calls, and he sees her head poke out of the kitchen. “Me and Gray are hungry! We’ll eat without you!”

“Can’t be having that,” Chase calls back in reply. Taking Marvin’s hand, he tilts his head, asking as a silent request if he’s good to go.

There’s a soft smile, and a nod, and Chase feels the anxiety melting away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and being here!! ❤❤
> 
> My tumblr is voidskelly.tumblr.com!


End file.
